companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chinese Nationalist Army
Republic of China is one of the two factions featured in Company of Heroes: Far East War. As one of the Allies in Far East, since 1931 she fought against Japanese invaders in Manchuria and stand strong in flame of war for more than 8 years. * Losing almost 43% territory,including capital Nanking * Fought 22 Large Scale Battles * Casualties over 3,237,000. (Official numbers) * Nationalist Government Losing 70% military power " If we still hold a step on our land,that means we still own one single breath; If we do have 1 hundred thousand people, that means we will own 1 hundred thousand brave soldiers" - by Chiang Kai-Shek (「''一寸河山一寸血，十萬青年十萬軍''」 - 蔣介石) Contribution to Victory * Holding Japanese army for 8 years, thus Japanese abandoned the invasion possibility to USSR. * Eliminate over 2,000,000 Japanese soldiers. * Crippled Japanese's reinforcement to Pacific Dilemma in Reality * Lost the Civil War in1946-1949.Since than,stay in Taiwan (Losing over 99% territory) * "China" now means "People Republic of China(PRC)" * PRC trying to take over "the nation defender in WWII's efforts" * No Longer represent to China. Being forgotten by world. * Some people in Taiwan still Longing for Japanese Occupation era, they don't agree with ROC at all. They even tried to Whitewashing Japanese's war crime in 1920-1945. Game Feature # units gain experience points during combat. # straight building line (T1-T2-T3-T4) # more man in a squad. # variety weapon squads. # poor armor power. Base Structure * Chinese Headquarters * (T1) Barracks * (T2) Arsenal * (T3) Specialist Camp * (T4) Armor Support Camp Defensive Structure List Chinese Units List Route Army Nationality Route The nation was in danger since 1930s.Nationalist Party(KMT) agree to ceasefire with Chinese Communist rebels. 2 Parties started second-time cooperation to defend the nation.Part of Communist Warriors were reassigned to nationalist army (8 Route Army). Beside Communist, There was a lot of informal people Guerrillas active in Japanese-occupation territory. Expeditionary Force Route US joint WWII after Pearl Harbor in 1941. As an allied power ,''Chinese force fought in Southeast Asia can get Allied equipment according to "''Lend-Lease Program" ''.Including variety of automatic weapons, Bazooka...even M4 tank.That gave Chinese ground force a lot of advantage in Southeast Asia Beside Army, US volunteer fighter group (AVG ,so called "Flying Tiger") these elite pilot retook the sky from Japanese planes. Elite Divisions Route Since ''9.18 incident in 1931 cause the fallen of Manchuria.Nationalist Government (Leaded by KMT) started national defense industry with German military consultant.Exchanging natural resource for German-Equipment in return. General Hans von Seeckt as a consultant.He trained 2 full German-Equipment Divisions (88 Division ; 87 Division) before 1937. These 2 Elite Divisions are outstanding in Battle of Shanghai ''and Nanking Defending. '' They used their lives defend the nation. Japanese military used to brag about "We can defeat China in 3 month". Elite Divisions defended much more longer than Japanese thought. Military History Warlord Era in Republic (1916-1925) Qing Dynasty was replaced by Republic of China in 1911.Since then, China were suffered in endless civil war. Yuan Shi-Kai (袁世凱) who controlled the Beiyang Army, tried to proclaimed the "Empire of China" with himself as Emperor. This cause Sun Yat-Sen (孫中山) who leaded the Republic revolution, start the "Second Revolution" but it failed at last. Warlords in southern China leaded the "National Protection War". They defeated Yuan's army at last. After that,China fall apart into several regions. Duan Qi-rui (段祺瑞) is a new dictator, he abandoned the constitution and owned the government in Beijing.That forced Sun Yat-Sen '''start another revolution in Guangzhou. '''Nationalist Revolution Army founded (1925-1928) Sun realized that he need his own military power to protect the Republic.He commanded his loyalty follower Chiang Kai-Shek (蔣中正) as the''' first superintendents of '''Whampoa Military Academy (黃埔軍校) This Military Academy has trained many patriot.The motto of the academy "Camaraderie" means "Fraternity, Sincerity"(親愛精誠). It's still remaining in Nationalist Army now. Reunification under Nanjing (1928-1937) Since 1926, Chiang has started his Northern Expedition against warlords.He defeated all of his rivals and became a new rising power. Whole nation were united under Nanjing Government. The decade was enough stability to allow economic growth and the start of ambitious government projects.The nation is getting some progress in every part. so it also called "Golden Decade" in Chinese history. Beside the advance in economic.There was still some riot which leaded by Chinese Communist. Nanjing Government repression by force.That's the reason why some opinion said the time that Chiang in charge is "White Terror". World War II in Far East (1937-1945) Japanese invasion started since 1895.They took Taiwan away from China(Qing) and the ambition keep growing to 20th centry early. In 1931,They invaded Manchuria.and established a puppet state named "Manchukuo". Chiang realized Japanese is waiting for excuse to start a war,so he tolerated at first and focused on exterminating Communist power in China till 1936 the Xi-an Incident happened. Chinese Red Army provoke a military coup, forced Chiang stop his exterminating operation.He agree turned his eye on Japanese invasion. 1937.7.7.Whole Nation were in war. Chinese Nationalist Army fought against invaders bravely. With poor weapons, training,but they show no fear. Nationalist party lost over 60% military power in Shanghai and Nanjing.Losing almost every Elite Division. The sacrifice is heavy but not in vain.Chinese show the world the courage of defending there own nation and never gives up! US joint war in 1941. Chinese finally not fought alone and joint the Ailles. Recover some place in SouthEast Asia with US and British. Contribute some effort to final victory. Civil War (1946-1949) WWII end in 1945. Nation is suffered in rebuilt and economic problems. Chinese Communist became a strong power in China.They got new weapons from USSR and Japanese and keep recruiting his own warriors while Nation were at wars. Communist start a new Civil War in 1946. Nationalist Army is not ready for another war. Losing the war in 4 years.Government retreated to Taiwan, waiting for right time to reclaim the power. Retreating and Defending Taiwan (after 1949) Several battle happened in 1949-1979.Nationalist Army defending PLA's offensive for decades. The right time never came, Nationalist Army keep guarding Taiwan Strait until now. Category:Far East War Category:Factions Category:Allies Category:Chinese